1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and to a method. More specifically, this invention relates to a lip stencil kit which includes a plurality of complimentary lip liner stencils. The lip liner stencils which are contained within the kit include a seperate stencil for each of the upper and lower lip to create different cosmetic appearances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of make-up, particularly cosmetic eye make-up, lip liner, lipstick and lip gloss is an art form. More specifically, both the professional cosmetician, and lay person, have come to use these cosmetics to flatter, and alternatively, to emphasize or de-emphasize a facial feature. More specifically, the application of such cosmetics is traditionally associated with the projection or creation of mood or personality state. In order to assist in the application of such cosmetics, certain devices have been developed to aid in their application. The following is representative of the patent literature relating to such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,369 (to Badovinac, issued Apr. 5, 1960) discloses an adjustable stencil for application of lipstick. In the Badovinac device, a pair of complimentary component parts, one for the upper lip and another for the lower lip, are pivotally secured together to permit their relative adjustment for an individual""s lips. In the Badovinac device, each of the individual components have a defined curve, and the pivotal attachment permits their adjustment relative to one another. The stencil described by Badovinac also appears to be limited in regard to the relative shape of the top lip to the bottom lip. The assembled device is further provided with a built in guide to position the composite stencil relative to the center of the top lip to insure symmetrical application of the cosmetic lipstick.
Other patents relating to stencils, templates and the like for the application of cosmetics include, U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,805, issued to Hamada, which discloses a template to create a variety of different eyebrow shapes. Another eyebrow template is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,626, issued to Teillaud.
In each of the make-up application stencils and templates described in the prior art, the outline of the template and/or stencil has an essentially fixed contour or curve. Moreover, each of the prior art devices limit the amount/area (width) of the cosmetic application to the outline provided therein. Accordingly, the application of make-up is restricted to the specific combination of upper and lower lip contour that has been pre-set by the manufacturer. Moreover, such prior art devices do not allow for individual differences in the relative proportions or shapes of the lips, specifically, an individual""s desire to emphasize of de-emphasize one feature relative to another. Thus, there continues to exist a need to provide a stencil set that permits an individual freedom in the selection of her lip contour preferences, including the ability to change the shape and size of her lips so as to present her most flattering appearance.
It is the objects of this invention to remedy the above and related deficiencies in the prior art.
More specifically, it is the principle object of this invention to provide a lip contour kit having a plurality of stencils to assist in the application of lip liner and lipstick to an individual""s upper and lower lips.
It is another object of this invention to provide a lip contour kit having a plurality of stencils, which can be used to emphasize or de-emphasize a facial feature, in the application of lip liner or lipstick to an individual""s upper and lower lips.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a lip contour kit having a plurality of stencils, which can be used to create an image, mood or persona, in the application of lip liner or lipstick to an individual""s upper and lower lips.
Additional objects of this invention include the use of indicia or color codes on such stencils to assist in the coordination of different shapes to an individual""s upper and lower lip preferences.
The above and related objects are achieved by providing a lip contour kit comprising complimentary stencils for assisting in the application of lip liner and lipstick to an individual lips. In the preferred embodiments of this invention, each stencil is used to assist in the application of lip liner or lipstick to the upper lip and/or to the lower lip. Unlike the traditional make-up stencils designed for application of eyebrow pencil and lip gloss, each stencil is flexible, independent of other stencils in the lip contour kit, and can be used alone or in conjunction with another stencil from a different stencil combination. In another of the preferred embodiments of this invention, the stencils are provided with color coordination indicia to assist the make-up artist/individual with color codes, letters, numbers or marks to depict the desired contours. In another of the preferred embodiments of this invention, the stencils of this invention can be adjusted because of their flexibility and the ability to mix and match one stencil with another, relative to an upper and a lower lip, respectively, to permit emphasis of one facial feature over another.